Athletes, both amateur and professional, often desire to improve their performance for a particular sport or athletic activity. In addition to improving physical prowess, athletes may see large sport-specific improvements with drills directed towards vision, reaction time, or other abilities. Regarding vision, known vision improving exercises and methods often utilize static sporting devices, such that the athlete(s) can readily memorize different patterns. Even if multiple patterns are implemented, they are frequently utilized erroneously, thus negating many of the benefits being sought.
Improper use of equipment or devices may actually lower athletic performance. Similarly, incorrectly administering drills or routines can also prevent the athlete to be properly trained and/or lead to a false conclusion that an athlete is not performing to threshold level.
Therefore, in view of the foregoing, improved sporting devices and methods for utilizing the devices are desirable. Aspects of this invention are directed towards novel systems and methods that address one or more of these deficiencies. Further aspects relate to minimizing other shortcomings in the art.